


Curse

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Eddie straightened his tie out for the millionth time, chewing on his inner cheek. He tried to make sure the tie was in the middle of his shirt, covering the row of buttons that held the shirt around his torso. He flatted it out and smiled nervously at himself in the mirror.He was getting married. Today was the day. They had been planning it for months and months but only now did it start to feel real. And it was terrifying.





	Curse

Eddie straightened his tie out for the millionth time, chewing on his inner cheek. He tried to make sure the tie was in the middle of his shirt, covering the row of buttons that held the shirt around his torso. He flatted it out and smiled nervously at himself in the mirror. 

He was getting married. Today was the day. They had been planning it for months and months but only now did it start to feel real. And it was terrifying. Eddie couldn't stop shaking. He wasn't worried about the commitment or if he really loved Richie. He was worried about things suddenly changing. He was worried about Richie leaving or realizing he didn't love Eddie.

Eddie sighed for the thousandth time that day and closed his eyes. He had sent Mike and Stan away to go greet guests so he could calm down. He didn't want to act like those crazy brides you see on the TV shows but honestly he felt like one of them. He needed everything to go perfect, just for once. He needed to impress Richie and show him how much thought he put into every detail.

"Hey, handsome." Richies voice flowed through the air lightly. "You're looking good as ever."

"Hey-" Eddie whipped around, his voice going from calm and happy to angry. "What the fuck!?"

"I know, right?" Richie stepped away from the door frame he was leaning against and spun around, his arms above his head. "I've been getting that a lot today. It's like people don't think I can clean up nice. It's kinda upsetting." He dropped his arms to his sides and shrugged. "But I don't care. Wanna know why?"

"No-"

"It's because, my dear Edward Spaghedward, I am getting married." Richie stepped around Eddie, ignoring the red hot anger of his face. Eddie was sure there was steam coming out of his ears. Richie was just too blind to see it. "And not just to anyone-"

"Richie!"

"It's to the most beautiful man ever. I'm pretty sure he's an angel."

"Tozier."

"No, silly, I'm not marrying myself. As attractive as I may be, I have standards and I.. am not the greatest when it comes to dating." Richie grinned as he stood in front of Eddie. "Which is way I'm so happy this wonderful boy said yes.. might I add that this very handsome boy somehow looks even more handsome today and that looking at him is enough yo bring me and anyone else to tears?"

Eddie took Richies glasses and grabbed his wrist. "You aren't supposed to be in here!"

"Wow." Richie laughed. "Ms. K, I didn't know I accidentally went into your dressing room. I'm actually looking for my handsome soon to be husband, Edward."

"I hate you." Eddie breathed out, shoving Richie even closer to the door. "You aren't supposed to be here! It's not okay! I thought Bill and Ben told you this! What about Beverly? She promised me she would keep you under control."

"Eddie, my handsome husband-"

"Not yet." Eddie muttered in a warning tone. "I can still change my mind, Richard."

"Beverly is a worthless gay, like you and I, and she couldn't help herself when she saw a girl in a pretty blue dress. Then she saw a girl in a suit. Then she saw a girl in a little black dress and I'm pretty sure she exploded and died because I haven't seen her sense." Richie cupped Eddies cheeks and smiled. "You're cute when you're mad."

Eddie shoved his hands away and glared at him so hard it hurt his eyes. How could Richie not know about the curse? How did no one tell him? How did Eddie not table about it and tell him? Did Richie not care? Oh god. Was this Richies way of ending it all and not having to be responsible for their relationship and marriage falling apart?

"Long story short, babe, don't trust a lesbian surrounded by pretty girls to take care of me." Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie. "One time Beverly gave a girl a fifteen dollar tip just because she was pretty.. like.. that's next level gay-"

"Richie!" Eddie snapped. "Go away!"

Richie frowned. "It's a little late to say that. I proposed a year and a half ago. You couldn't have told me then?" Richie raised his eyebrows. "Gee, Eds, you're real insensitive."

Eddie groaned and rubbed his temples. "How do you not know?!"

"Be More specific because as long as you say "how do you not know" I'm gonna keep on not knowing." Richie leaned back against the wall and it made Eddie want to scream. It wasn't fair that he could be so effortlessly beautiful, especially when Eddie was trying to be mad and scold him.

"You aren't supposed to see your partner twenty four hours before the wedding!" Eddie shouted. "At all! No contact! No looking!" Eddie pointed at himself then at Richie then at himself. "And this?! This! Richard! Is looking!"

"Eds-"

"Do not!" Eddie screamed. "I'm mad at you and you know that name works on me! Do not use it right now!" 

Richie smirked, the stupid smirk that Eddie always wanted (And did) kiss off of his cherry red lips. "Babe... I know you believe in ghosts and goblins and everything in between-"

"That is beside the point!" Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, sighing at himself for messing it up yet again. "It is real!" 

"Oh? Yeah?" Richie laughed. "How?"

"It ruins young couples all the time! I've heard the horror stories." Eddie leaned back against the dresser that stood against the other wall in the room. He dug his nails into the wood and closed his eyes. He just needed to fix his hair and stop looking at Richie. Maybe a few seconds of looking doesn't count.. and by seconds he means minutes and by looking he means staring, but again, that is beside the point.

"Baby," Richies voice was softer now and his smirk had turned into a sweet smile. The smile Eddie fell for. The smile Eddie falls for over again every single time he sees it. He took Eddies hands in his own and kissed each one. "Curses don't ruin relationships-"

Eddie opened his mouth to speak but Richie shushed him with a quick peck on the lips.

"People ruin relationships. Young idiotic kids ruin them. Fights ruin them. A lot of things ruin relationships but me sneaking a glimpse at my handsome boy isn't going to ruin anything." Richie pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

Eddie looked down, nervously. "I don't know-"

Richies lips were on his forehead then his temples and his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He pecked his lips. "Forgive me." His lips were on his neck now. "Please."

Eddie tugged at his tie, messing it up. "I just...want it to be perfect."

Richie went to work fixing his tie, finishing it in seconds, flattening it against his chest. "And it will be. Any wedding would be. You know why?"

Eddie shook his head while he remained silent. He felt like a little kid pouting.

"Because you and I are here and we're in love and we've been waiting a good 13 years to get married." He pulled Eddie into a kiss with his tie. "I've loved you since I was 12. I've been dreaming of this day since I was 12. And the fact that it's finally happening with the guy of my dreams is what makes it perfect. Not the rows of decoration and color schemes."

Eddie frowned. "You don't-"

"I love it. I love you. I'm just saying that I would still love you just as much if we didn't have it." Richie cupped his cheek and brushed hair out of his face. "I'm marrying you, not the venue.. and while the venue looks amazing, you look even better."

Eddie blushed and his eyes darted around while he shuffled his feet shyly. "You're being really sweet." Eddie mumbled. "I love you.." He trailed off.

Richie tilted his head to the side and sighed. He covered his eyes with his hands and started to stumble through the room. "Am I close to the door?"

"Yes." Eddie replied.

"Would me leaving so we could avoid any risk of any curse make you happy?" Richie turned around. He was smiling. It made Eddie smile.

"Yes."

"You wish, Edward, is my demand." Richie bowed dramatically before stumbling his way out of the room, his smile never leaving his face.

Eddie sighed, but it wasn't stressful. It was content. He was getting married today and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a longer wedding one shot for this ship but I couldn't get this scene out of my head!


End file.
